Conventionally, for a display element, a technique with which one pixel is constituted by adding a white sub-pixel to sub-pixels of three primary colors of red, green, and blue, is used. Thus, by adding a white sub-pixel to the sub-pixels of three primary colors, an improvement in luminance and a reduction in power consumption can be realized.
In addition, one pixel is constituted by adding a white sub-pixel to sub-pixels of two colors of the three primary colors in addition to the sub-pixels of the three primary colors, and further, the white sub-pixel and a sub-pixel of one color the number of which is one smaller than the two are made larger than the other sub-pixels, and accordingly, a reduction in the aperture ratio of each sub-pixel region due to addition of the white sub-pixel is suppressed, and shifting of the chromaticity to the complementary color side when displaying white is reduced. In this case, merely making different the sizes of the sub-pixels may not bring about a sufficient effect of making different the sizes of the sub-pixels.